


离婚风波21

by scalpel_tingge



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalpel_tingge/pseuds/scalpel_tingge





	离婚风波21

21.

李东海听话的点点头，将浮在水面的小鸭子一个个摆正，又摆齐。这时李赫宰已经在自己头上抹好洗发露了，他又挤了一手洗发露，另一只手按住李东海扭来扭去的身体，把洗发露抹在他的头发上揉搓起来。李东海怕泡沫进眼睛里，眯着眼睛抿着嘴唇看着他笑，不时还用头顶蹭蹭他的掌心，惹得李赫宰一次次低下头亲他略带着婴儿肥的脸颊。

李东海玩了会儿就腻了，小鸭子被凄惨的甩到了浴缸的延展台上，李赫宰又给两人涂满身的沐浴露，最终还是放了水，用淋浴冲干净了身体。两个男人的洗澡本来很正常，李赫宰冲干净了就从架子上拿下毛巾擦身体，李东海晚了一下，迈出浴缸的时候由于角度问题，李赫宰胯下的东西正好映入他的眼帘。即使已经做过很多次了，李东海还是满脸通红，拿着毛巾胡乱擦了几下就跑出去了。李赫宰不明所以，叫他他又不应，套上条睡裤就举着吹风机去抓人。

李东海去客厅猛灌了一杯子冰水，才回到卧室里缩进被子里玩手机。李赫宰举着吹风机大步走进卧室，半干的头发还淌着水珠顺着脖颈落在胸前，李东海只好爬到床边，还不忘用被子在身边裹了一圈。李赫宰想法很单纯，只想给人吹头发，可当他面对着李东海，后者的视线正对着他因为弯腰而收紧的腹肌时，李东海情不自禁的吞了口口水，玩手机的手就摸上了他的腹肌。

李赫宰撩他头发的手一顿，压着嗓子叫他的名字。李东海闻声抬起头，一双眼睛湿漉漉的，不知道该说单纯还是色情。李赫宰拔掉插销，随手将吹风机放到桌子上，再转身回来时，藏在睡裤里的性器已经顶起了一角。

李赫宰屈膝爬上床，扽着李东海的脚踝将人拉出了被子。李东海低声喘着气，双手微微用力脱下李赫宰的睡裤，几天没见的家伙对着他还是十分热情，李东海用手摸了摸，翻身将人推倒在床上，身子俯下去，舔了舔嘴唇含下了他翘起来的龟头。

李赫宰靠在床头，他漂亮的爱人正埋头舔弄着他的阴茎，李东海技术很好，不一会儿就感觉到口中的性器又涨大了一圈。他有些难受想咽下口水，却又被硕大的阴茎堵住了喉咙，口水只能顺着嘴角流下来，李赫宰倒吸了口气，紧抓着被子的手伸过来按在李东海的后脑勺上，性器破开了喉咙，圆润的龟头直直的插进去，引得李东海忍不住一阵干呕。喉咙上的软肉很好的贴合着性器。李赫宰只给了他不到一分钟的缓和时间就抽动起来，肉棒一次次的直插进他的喉管，李东海却不太难受，反而努力的伸着灵巧的舌头抚慰着血管膨起的柱身，他半跪起来，翘着屁股，一手扶着肉棒，另一只手伸向自己的下身，胡乱揉了几下翘起的肉茎，沾了透明液体的手指伸向了身后那个禁闭的小口。

李赫宰从他嘴里拔出性器，掐着李东海的腰将他按在身下却迟迟不插进去。李东海总是能给他惊喜，醉酒的时候在车库里勾引他，清醒的时候又故意为他口交。李赫宰咬着牙，右手高高扬起，带着十足的力道落在他豆腐一样白嫩的屁股上，霎时就留下了浅红色的手印。

“李东海，你到底和多少个男人做过，技术这么好？”

“啊！好疼！没有人....呜呜...只有你我是主动的呜呜呜...”李东海背过手想揉揉自己的屁股，却被反手按在了后背上，燃起怒火的男人甚至扯来了条床头的方巾绑住了他的手。李东海一激动眼泪就掉下来了，他扭着头可怜兮兮的看着李赫宰，可惜男人故意避开了他的视线。即使是这样，下一次手落在屁股上时，力道还是小了不少。

李东海松了口气，放软了声音求他“赫宰，赫宰，你放开我的手好不好？”或者揉揉我的屁股，它们好疼的。后半句他没敢说出来，怕再被打。

李赫宰看了看他哭花的脸蛋，又看了看他有些红肿的屁股，不知道是自己心虚还是心疼新晋的爱人的屁股，最终松开了他的双手，捧着他的脸吻掉满脸的眼泪和口水。

李东海手一解放，嘴上和李赫宰接着吻，手却摸向了自己的后穴。虽然李赫宰打的很疼，可是那位置偏向中间，臀肉一挤带动自己的小穴，弄得他里面直发痒。李赫宰只故意用那根肉棒轻轻蹭了蹭他的后穴就躲开了，他只好自己沾了前液，伸着手指戳自己的穴口。可是手指的长度毕竟有限，他伸了伸胳膊就推开李赫宰在他胸前乱咬的脸“你能不能进来先！”

李赫宰很委屈，扁着嘴还叼着他一侧的乳头，下身挺着腰，硬挺的性器对着穴口犹豫不决“没有润滑，我怕你受伤了。”

李东海气得笑出了声，双手搂着李赫宰的脖子，抬起腰对着性器慢慢的坐下去。结果和李赫宰想的一样，他坐到一半就直喊疼，说什么也不往下坐了。李赫宰冷笑道“刚才说给你好好做润滑你不要，现在又想反悔。”说着，左手掐着李东海的腰往下一按，嘴唇堵住他的呻吟声，粗大的性器全部末进了他的甬道。

李东海的眼泪又下来了，李赫宰随手抹了抹，边咬着他的锁骨和肩头，右手拉着李东海的手附上他的小腹“东海，你看，这里有个凸起。”他的东西埋在里面，被生生破开的甬道紧致又高热，他舒服的动了动，想着下次也不要做润滑好了。

李东海很快适应了他的大小，呜咽一声靠在他身上扭了扭腰，李赫宰很配合的将他按倒在床上，抽了个枕头垫在腰下，扶着他的腿慢慢的拔出半截，又深深的顶了回去。只是温柔缓慢的速度没有持续多久，李赫宰忍不住将他的双腿扳了上去，几乎将他对折了过去。李东海整个屁股都映在他眼前，他忍不住又拍了几下快速的顶弄起来。

“啊...赫...赫宰....嗯...你慢一点....赫......”

李赫宰舔了舔嘴唇，明明刚接过吻又干涩了，他用力的干着李东海咬的很紧的穴肉，层层包裹着被他带出又随着他的动作塞了回去。李东海乱七八糟的液体又流了满脸，甚至淌在床上晕染了一小半阴影，李赫宰没有给他擦掉，在看了两眼甚至觉得他这样有种异样的美感。

他赤裸的目光顺着遍布吻痕和咬痕的脖颈来到胸前，两颗被他欺负的很惨的乳头随着他的撞击又挺立了起来，李赫宰将他的大腿掰开，自己好俯身去品尝，李东海哭喊着不让他碰，他仔细看了看，已经破了皮。他推开李东海挡住胸的手，一口咬住左胸的乳头，明明什么都没有他还是很用力的吮吸着，时不时咬着旁边的一小块胸肉舔舐。

因为不再是酥酥麻麻的快感，而是夹杂着疼痛，李东海觉得自己像个变态一样的抱住李赫宰的头，边揪着他的短发边承受着他打桩机一样的速度，没多久他眼前一黑，再清醒时李赫宰已经撸着他的性器挤出他的存货，流了满手精液又伸进他的嘴里，模仿着下体的交合深入他的口腔。李东海吞咽的能力仿佛失效了，无论是什么最终都溢出他的嘴角，随着下颌骨的线条流在床上。

“海海，你怎么不自己解决一下？几天没做，你就变得好浓。”李赫宰故意调笑他，惹得人满脸通红瞪着一双晶莹的大眼睛看他，李东海浑身无力，只好用穴肉夹他，在迎来了又一轮的巴掌时他哑着嗓子大喊“呀！你个坏家伙！就会欺负我！”

李赫宰才不管他在床上骂人，嫌弃这个姿势做的腻了就抬起他的腰翻了个个儿，手按下李东海柔软的腰，抬起他的屁股又顶进去。

后入的姿势进的很深，没几下李东海就整个身子趴在了床上，嘴里不自觉的溢出一声声呻吟，叫的李赫宰又涨大了一圈，撑起穴口的褶皱。

李赫宰故意拉起李东海的手，摸着他的穴口“海海，哥哥填的你好满。”

李东海的手触电一样的甩开，又被李赫宰强硬的拽回来按在上面，故意沿着穴口摸了一周。不明液体被猛烈的撞击挤成了泡沫，留在穴口周围，李东海被他连干了敏感点几十下，前端翘着甩了甩，几乎透明的液体甚至有些射在了自己脸上和胸前。李赫宰虽然看不到，但高潮带着后穴的剧烈收缩，就像无数张小嘴争先恐后的亲吻他的肉棒，他又掐了把李东海已经青紫不明的臀肉，生生忍住了射精的欲望。

李东海刚到了高潮，大腿直发抖，李赫宰掐着他的腰将人拽了起来，只有胸还挨着床面，枕头被扯了出去，李东海悬空着下身被李赫宰以更快更深的力道干着，一次次擦过他的前列腺直抵深处。李东海早就喊不出什么东西了，只是从喉咙里发出猫科动物一样的呼噜声，被他撞一下，嗓子里就挤出一声。

李赫宰抹了把穴口周围的泡沫涂在李东海的手上，李东海双眼聚焦不在一起，呆呆地扭头看着他，李赫宰最受不了他这种无辜又懵懂的眼神，配上他那一脸污渍总是很好的激发他的施虐心理，他拽着李东海的手腕，把他的手指伸进他的嘴里，李东海就伸着舌头一点一点舔去手上的东西，甚至抽出自己的手，拉着李赫宰的手含着他的两根手指，又睁着眼睛看他。

李赫宰小腹一紧，咬着牙在他已经合不上的小穴里横冲直撞了几十下，食指和中指夹着他的舌头玩弄了一会儿，收回手扶着他的腰抵在最里面射了出去。李东海发烫的穴肉被他略显清凉的精液冲刷，不由得弓起了腰，嘴里还喃喃道“好凉...好凉...”

李赫宰觉得他很可爱，就躺下来抱着他，还没软下来的东西埋在李东海的体内，让他觉得很安逸。李赫宰亲着他红晕未消的脸颊，一句句回答着他前言不搭后语的话，直到把人哄睡着了，才恋恋不舍的退了出来，抱着人去浴室清洗，最后李东海在满身泡沫中醒过来，在男人给他清理后面的时候含着他的耳垂，差点儿在浴室里又来一次。

tbc.


End file.
